1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an OLED display with improved visibility by suppressing reflection of external light, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes a plurality of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). OLEDS typically include hole injection electrodes, an organic light emission layer, and electron injection electrodes. Light is emitted as excitons are generated in the organic light emission layer. The excitons are generated as electrons and holes are combined and drop from an excited state to a ground state. The OLED display displays an image by using the light resulting from these excitons.
Accordingly, an OLED display has self-luminance characteristics, and unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the thickness and weight thereof can be reduced since a separate light resource is not required. OLED displays are thus used in various applications, such as displays in mobile electronic devices, because OLED displays have low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed.
However, the electrodes and other metal wires in the OLED display can reflect external light, such as ambient light. Unfortunately, this reflection of external light can deteriorate an OLED's display characteristics, such as black color expression and contrast.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.